


the yard sale

by yayame



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, my dumb brain doesn't have a mute button when it comes to AUs, unfinished ramblings, wips galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayame/pseuds/yayame
Summary: all my aus and wips that i aspire to finish but my dumb brain will not let me.





	1. the ex-boyfriend evaluation

**Author's Note:**

> this is for DONGPLUM who told me to just post my wips and aus knowing full well that the chance of me ever actually writing or completing them is close to none. 
> 
> if y'all are interested, feel free to take them! just link me so i can cry over your masterpiece(s)

Donghyuk has had a string of bad break-ups. He doesn’t know how or why he attracts these sort of guys. All tall, dark, and handsome with some sort of tragic background that earns them sympathy points. 

His friends say it’s because he’s too nice. His mom says it’s because he loves too much. His sister thinks it’s because he doesn’t know how to say no. Whichever reason it is, Donghyuk is determined to get to the bottom of this. 

**PROLOGUE**

  * breaks up with his latest boyfriend 
  * laments to his friends about his love life
  * Jinhwan suggests he track down his exes to see why they broke up

**ONE - KIM HANBIN**

objective - find out why they broke up

background - hanbin is his high school boyfriend who he dated his senior year

notes - hanbin is now a successful producer for an indie hip-hop label. he’s currently in a relationship with lee hayi, an up and coming artist. hanbin reveals that at the time donghyuk was still too young to really comprehend dating. he was always hanging out with his friends as opposed to his boyfriend; he invited groups of people to their dates; they were never alone long enough to get to know each other 

conclusion - donghyuk was too immature

**TWO - KIM JAEWON **

objective - find out why jaewon liked him

background - jaewon was a friend of a friend who he dated for a summer between sophomore and junior year of college

notes - jaewon now owns a successful cafe in hongdae. jaewon liked how cute donghyuk was (is). he liked feeling needed especially when donghyuk was lonely or bored. he enjoyed when donghyuk rambled about whatever or needed to vent. he liked feeling like he was important in someone’s life. but after a while, as an introvert, jaewon got tired of the neediness and affection.

conclusion - donghyuk is an extrovert who craves affection. 

**THREE - JEON JUNGKOOK**

objective - figure out why he was attracted to jungkook

background - the most recent  _ ex- _ boyfriend 

notes - jungkook is the successful director of marketing at bighit ent. he’s tall, handsome, muscular, smart, witty with a soft side for those he’s close to. he takes care of those around him and he’s what everyone would ever want in a partner. so, why didn’t it work? 

conclusion - donghyuk is obviously broken if he can’t make it work with the most perfect guy in seoul

**FOUR - GOO JUNHWE**

objective - …

background - best friends since middle school; he accepted an overseas job during their senior year and left before graduation

notes - junhwe’s just returned from a three year apprenticeship in Tokyo and he wants to meet up with their old gang. they reminisce about high school and admit they both had crushes back then but didn’t do anything in fear of jeopardizing their friendship. then in senior year of college, they had  _ something _ where they would flirt and live together and everything seemed like it would fall into place but then junhwe got an offer from Tokyo and donghyuk also kind had  _ something _ with jungkook.

conclusion - timing is everything

**FIVE - CONCLUSION**

  * one - it wasn’t that donghyuk was immature; he just wanted to include junhwe on their dates. he always invited junhwe to their dates. he wanted to spend time with junhwe. 
  * two - it’s not just that donghyuk likes affection. he likes junhwe’s affection. he likes having all of junhwe’s attention on him and he likes that junhwe is just as extroverted and needy as him. 
  * three - donghyuk’s not broken. or maybe he is. his problem was that he was always comparing jungkook and junhwe. he wasn’t being fair to anyone but jungkook is so similar to junhwe but then he’s not. 
  * four - maybe they finally have the right timing. 


	2. live fast. die young.

**BACKGROUND:**

  * Donghyuk is the rookie, investigative reporter desperate to take down the corrupt 1%
  * Junhwe is a detective entering his second year just as determined to bring justice
  * They’re kind of FWBs where they share tips and trade stories to help each other
  * Jungkook wants a more stable relationship 
  * Donghyuk likes no-strings attached
  * Together, they’re going to take Yang Hyunsuk
  * Both of them have an _unsavory _history with Yang
    * Junhwe’s sister got caught up in drugs and died of an overdose
    * Donghyuk’s ex-boyfriend was killed by Yang

**STORY: **

  1. Donghyuk is on a rooftop taking photos of a very suspicious shipment coming into the Port of Busan
  2. Noticed by a lackey, Donghyuk makes a run for it. He’s able to get back on the main roads and blend in with passerbys but not before he’s grazed by a bullet on his arm. 
  3. He makes his way to an old apartment, collapsing on the bed as he’s patched up very roughly by Junhwe. 
  4. Junhwe’s obviously uncomfortable by the sheer number of scars and bruises Donghyuk gets doing his job.
  5. Donghyuk has adrenaline in his veins and a want to forget so he sleeps with Junhwe
  6. Donghyuk leaves early in the morning before Junhwe even has a chance to wake up
  7. Looking over his photos from the night before, Donghyuk is almost able to identify a much too familiar face
  8. Junhwe walks into the precinct with dark circles and an uneasiness settling in his bones; his boss, Jinhwan, hands him a case file about five ODs in the last three days. Every victim had a new cut of meth in their veins 
  9. Donghyuk makes his way downtown to an old storage unit; he opens up a couple of boxes filled with old clothes and mementos before pulling out a photo (the glass in the frame is cracked). 
  10. Junhwe and Jinhwan discuss the recent rise in drug trafficking in Busan; his hand tightens around a pen when the name Yang comes up
  11. Junhwe stops by a flower shop and the grocery store to pick up a bottle of wine
  12. Donghyuk stakes out another warehouse based on a tip off from a lowly runner (and former friend of his ex)
  13. Junhwe paces his apartment because it’s been hours since he’s heard from Donghyuk and while they’re not technically in a relationship, he still cares about the other man. With no other options, he grabs his jacket and leaves his apartment
  14. The tip seems to have been a miss or the sellers got spooked because they never show up. Donghyuk heads to a convenience store where he eats instant cup ramen and continues his watch on the nearby docks. 
  15. Junhwe tries to call Donghyuk but Donghyuk keeps hitting reject on his phone; Junhwe heads over to the other’s apartment and sits outside the door all night. 
  16. Donghyuk finally walks home after staying up the entire night, staking out the docks. He sees Junhwe asleep against the wall. He walks into the apartment without a word. 
  17. Junhwe gets word about another OD but this time the victim survived; he goes to visit them in the hospital. Jinhwan warns him about not mixing relationships with work when he sees Donghyuk outside the police station. 
  18. Angry that he walked by him while he was asleep, Junhwe tries to turn away Donghyuk but the reporter refuses to relent. He prods at him, trying to figure out where he’s going, if he can interview the victim, etc. 
  19. Following him all the way to the hospital, the detective berates Donghyuk for interfering with police business. Both of them angry, they fuck in a hospital closet. 
  20. Donghyuk goes back to the storage unit only to find it was burned down. 
  21. Knowing it’s a warning, he avoids heading back home or to Junhwe’s. He spends the night at a Korean spa. 
  22. Junhwe is able to track the shipping route from Japan to Korea and tracks down a few of Yang’s runners (one of whom is his sister’s ex-boyfriend). The runner tells him Yang knows about Donghyuk and Junhwe’s relationship. He tells him to get out while he can. 
  23. The detective spends the night in his car, right outside of Donghyuk’s apartment; the reporter never shows up. 
  24. Donghyuk meets Jinhwan in a cafe; Jinhwan warns that he doesn’t want him caught up with Yang anymore. That he promised _him _that he would keep Donghyuk safe. The reporter ignores him. 
  25. Junhwe is met by Yang’s thugs while he’s getting breakfast; he’s offered a huge sum of money and a file on Donghyuk’s past (which Junhwe knows nothing about despite searching for him in the database). 
  26. Junhwe stares at the file and the money in his apartment, taking the safety on and off of his revolver
  27. Donghyuk gets another tip about a dirty cop that’s meeting with Yang at the docks at midnight. 
  28. Junhwe shows up at the docks 

**NOTES:**

Not sure how to end it. Obviously, Donghyuk’s previous boyfriend who was killed in the crossfire is Hanbin. Hanbin and Jinhwan are cousins therefore why Jinhwan promised to keep Donghyuk safe. Hanbin used to be an investigative reporter who was trying to expose Yang but ended up getting caught by his thugs. Donghyuk previously worked as a preschool teacher; he took up Hanbin’s work to honor and avenge him. 

Other things I want:

  * Set up is Donghyuk has a very successful career as an investigative reporter mainly because of his “I’ve lost everything already so I don’t care about anything anymore” mindset. 
  * Junhwe all beat up and bloody and he hands Donghyuk a bouquet of flowers 
  * The reason Donghyuk is practically never at home is because it reminds him too much of Hanbin
  * A scene where they’re meeting one of Yang’s thugs and he taunts them “Junhwe won’t hit me. That’s police brutality.” and Junhwe’s “You’re right. But that doesn’t mean he won’t.” And then Donghyuk beats the crap out of the thug. 


	3. crack ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me: I hate cliches
> 
> fic: he was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious?
> 
> me: omg. hE waS A bOy, sHe wAS a GirL, cAn i mAkE iT aNyMorE oBvIoUs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kookhyuk. this started as a crack ship and here I am.

**Overly Cliche South Korean Drama AU**

Donghyuk is a normal office worker; he gets up at 7am, rides the number 3 subway line to work, takes his lunch at 12:10pm on the dot, and rides the number 2 subway line at 5:20pm to avoid the rush of businessmen leaving their Gangnam meetings. 

Junhwe is the youngest son of the CEO of Korea’s biggest conglomerate. He’s got everything in life: supercars, luxury villas, a couple of yachts, and even his own castle in the Swiss Alps. Yes, he has everything. 

_ _ Jungkook is the star baseball player who’s just returned from the Major Leagues to spend his break in his hometown of Seoul. He also happens to be the second son of the COO of Korea’s biggest conglomerate and Junhwe’s best friend. 

Their lives are about to get more complicated. 

Donghyuk works at the conglomerate; Junhwe has had his eye on Donghyuk for over a year but is too shy to say anything. 

Jungkook notices Donghyuk on his first day back and is interested. 

Donghyuk is attracted to Jungkook’s confidence and charisma. 

**Kookhyuk: mafia au**

  * Donghyuk betrays Jungkook to escape the mafia life and live normally in the countryside
  * Jungkook is released from jail for “good behavior” and tracks down Donghyuk
  * Jungkook is obviously still in love with Donghyuk but he’s messed up so he just takes him
  * Donghyuk’s forced to live with Jungkook again and deny his feelings for the other man

**Kookhyuk: rich af au**

  * Jungkook and Donghyuk are currently engaged; they’ve been together for three years now. Donghyuk comes from _old _money: from shipping tycoons to media moguls, they have a part in everything. Jungkook is new money; a Harvard graduate who started a tech start-up out of his dorm, Jungkook represents a new generation of billionaires and tycoons. 
  * Junhwe is also from old money. He’s been groomed to take over the family business since he was born pretty much. 
  * Junhwe and Donghyuk used to date; having attended the same private schools and with their families in close relation due to their wealth and status, it only seemed natural that they would date and get married, a union both families strongly supported. Everything seemed set; they had both been accepted to the same Ivy League school and their engagement was announced in the Korean papers. They were consistently seen at 5 star restaurants with their other rich, socialite friends. It was game, set, and match. Until a week before they were set to leave for America, Junhwe ran off to Europe with a model, subsequently ending their engagement. 
  * It’s embarrassing and heart-breaking and Donghyuk refrains from ever talking about the incident; he actually stayed out of the spotlight which was new considering pretty much since birth, tabloids and reporters have always been interested in the youngest Kim grandson. 
  * Jungkook and Donghyuk actually didn’t meet at school (Donghyuk went to Princeton); they met a holiday party hosted by another socialite. Jungkook was still new to the world of wealth and Donghyuk only came because his parents forced him to be polite. Donghyuk notices how awkward Jungkook is and he absolutely dreads these parties that he convinces the latter to escape. 
  * Donghyuk is alluring and fun and brilliant in Jungkook’s mind. He’s different from all the other rich socialites he encounters; he’s never flaunting his wealth in an ostentatious way and he actually enjoys fast food more than caviar and champagne (which fits with Jungkook’s palette as he got through college on ramen noodles and McDonalds). He never treats anyone differently based on their financial status and is almost always smiling; he has an allure that makes people flock to him, no matter what. It’s what Jungkook admires the most: the ability to make everyone feel special. 
  * While engaged and attending another one of those god-awful socialite parties, Junhwe appears; he’s returned from gallivanting in Europe with models and actresses. He’s back to fully inherit the power of his family’s businesses (and win Donghyuk back). 
  * Jungkook knows all about Junhwe and Junhwe&Donghyuk. Everyone does; it was all anyone talked about for years. Their faces have been on tabloids and online clickbait articles since Jungkook was a teen so he’s well aware of their history and relationship. Still, he’s never actually fully asked Donghyuk what happened. Donghyuk doesn’t like to talk about it and Jungkook’s not one to push so he lets it go. He’s just rest assured that no, Jungkook, you’re not a rebound despite what all those trashy magazines say. 
  * Back to the party, Junhwe enters in all of his black Tom Ford glory with a smirk and a confidence that seems to be embedded in his skin. He greets all of his (and Donghyuk’s) old friends, updating them on his life and his return before glancing around to try and find his ex. Said ex is currently talking to Jungkook who has stars in his eyes and a smile that can’t seem to fade. They’re lost in their own little world (which tends to happen often since Jungkook is shy and doesn’t know many people and Donghyuk would rather slit his wrists that talk to those gossip hungry hyenas). 
  * Junhwe walks over to them confidently, interrupting their conversation before (completely) ignoring Jungkook as he tries to pretend to be all friendly with Donghyuk. Donghyuk is totally uninterested and for the first time doesn’t seem to be _glowing_; Donghyuk’s usually such a social butterfly that no matter who he’s talking to, he always has a charming smile and always listens intently to the other person but not this time. He makes the polite nods at the correct moments but after a few minutes, takes Jungkook’s hand and excuses them from Junhwe’s presence. 
  * And just like the first night they met, Jungkook and Donghyuk sneak out the kitchen and head to McDonald’s and order the biggest, greasiest burgers on the menu. 
    * Scene 1:

“You know I love you?”

“Weird flex but okay.” Jungkook stuffs a few more fries into his mouth, raising an eyebrow at his fiance.

Donghyuk laughs his charming laugh before playfully shoving him. “I’m serious right now.” He takes another big bite of his Big Mac. “I’m telling you right now because I don’t want you to think I don’t.”

The atmosphere is silent between them, staring at each other with their cheap burgers in a car that’s way too expensive. 

“You know it’s going to be tough the next few weeks, maybe months, right?”

Jungkook nods quietly, reaching over the center console to hold Donghyuk’s hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a small kiss on his fingertips. “I know.”

“And no matter what anyone says, you have to know I love you.”

“I know.”

  * The next day, all the papers are talking about Junhwe’s return and how Jungkook and Donghyuk disappeared from the party. Tabloid and clickbait titles like “Kim Donghyuk and Koo Junhwe Still in Love???” and “Jeon Jungkook’s Explosive Jealousy!”
  * Jungkook’s company gets an offer they can’t refuse from guess who??? He wants to say no but he also has a company full of employees who all depend on him and need a paycheck and god, he wants to say no but he’s gotta say yes. In order to seal this deal, Junhwe invites him and _his fiance_ to dinner at his mansion in Seoul. 
    * Donghyuk dresses _nice_. He’s wearing the newest suit from the Givenchy S/S collection and he has a black velvet choker because why not. And of course, the platinum engagement band that Jungkook gave him. 
    * Scene 1:

“You ready?” Jungkook nervously taps on the steering wheel of his Lamborghini, glancing at Donghyuk out of the corner of his eye. “If you’re uncomfortable, we can cancel or if at anytime, you don’t want to stay, we can totally leave early--”

“Jungkook? I love you.” Donghyuk flashes him a reassuring smile, reaching over the center console to hold his hand. “We’re only here to pump up the retirement fund for everyone.”

He laughs at the joke, nodding in agreement. “And to help our stock prices.”

“Exactly.” 

  
  



End file.
